


Commitment-phobic

by derryderrydown



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony Blair turns into Joyce Grenfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment-phobic

"George, dear?"

George shot under his desk.

"George, I know you're hiding under your desk. I'm on the telephone, so it doesn't make much difference."

George sheepishly emerged. "Hello, Tony."

"George, I know I scared you when I mentioned marriage."

"No you didn't. I'm a strong president and not afraid of anything! I will go down in history as-"

"Shut up, George."

George did.

"I also know how proud you are of your constitution."

"You don't got a constitutionalisification!"

"Yes, dear. However, I was talking, metaphorically, about the marriage of our two countries. _Not_ you and me."

George blinked. "Oh."


End file.
